1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disk device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disk device connected to a network.
2. Background Information
Optical disk devices that reproduce content recorded to a BD (Blu-ray disc) or other such optical disk and are under a network-connected environment have become popular.
One type of such a conventional optical disk is a BD-Live compatible Blu-ray disc having prerecorded browser software. BD-Live is an advertising providing service in which a server is accessed through an optical disk device connected to a network, advertising data showing the latest movie previews, the dates when movies open at theaters, the dates Blu-ray discs go on sale, and so forth is downloaded, and advertisement is displayed on a television or the like connected to the optical disk device.
When the user launches browser software while a BD-Live compatible Blu-ray disc has been placed in the device main body of the optical disk device, the optical disk device accesses the server and downloads advertising data from the server. Consequently, the user sees the advertisement displayed on the television, etc. An information recording and reproduction device also has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204261, for example).
However, with a conventional optical disk device, the advertisement that is displayed does not necessarily match the user's preferences and interests. Accordingly, with the conventional optical disk device, advertisement that is different from the user's preferences and interests is often displayed on the television, etc. Thus, with the conventional optical disk device, it is often the case that either the user does not look at the advertisement that is displayed, or BD-Live is not utilized even though the optical disk placed in the device main body of the optical disk device is a BD-Live compatible Blu-ray disc. Therefore, with the conventional optical disk device, the advertisement provided by the optical disk that prerecords browser software is ineffective at conveying the advertising message.